1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to skylight systems including domes, vaults, glazed roofs and ceiling structures for buildings, factories, homes and the like.
More particularly, the invention relates to skylights which are of a unitized or modular design whereby some degree of standardization and prefabrication of the skylight panel frames is achieved.
2. Prescription of the Prior Art
Presently, most skylights are built on a custom engineered basis and these customized engineering designs require extremely high levels of skill on the part of erection personnel. In many cases, highly trained specialists are required for the erection of the skylight frames because of the relatively complex joints and cutting angles that are required. This has resulted in extremely high costs for skylight structures and for the most part, skylight construction is beyond the skill of an ordinary steel and iron worker in the trade.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved skylight system.
More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved skylight system wherein extra-ordinary skill on the part of the members of a skylight erection crew is not required.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved skylight system wherein the structural members are of standardized shapes which are easier to cut, fit and assemble without requiring highly specialized training.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved skylight system wherein a plurality of pre-assembled frames are mounted on a peripheral sill structure and are adapted for interlocking in a self-supporting manner before permanent fastenings are applied.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved skylight system wherein glazing of the skylight frame panel structures is simplified and improved.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved skylight system having a novel system of guttering for carrying away any water leakage or condensation of water on the underside of the glazing panels.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved skylight having an adjustable slope yet still providing for 90.degree. end cuts on upwardly sloping frame members of the frame panels.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved skylight system which is especially well adapted for use in single slope type skylights, gable roof type skylights, four-sided pyramidal type skylights and six-sided conical dome type skylights.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved skylight system wherein compound angle cuts are not required on side frame members of the panel frames.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved skylight system wherein the skylight may have an angularly adjustable upslope as selected without requiring special angular cuts on the framing members.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved skylight system which includes standard or modular sized panel members arranged in an assembly or configuration designed for greatly simplified fabrication and joinery at the job site.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved skylight system which is capable of meeting most of the existing codes or standards for metal curtain walls in respect to air infiltration and water leakage.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved skylight system wherein panel frames are pre-assembled into units before erection and subsequently when erected together are self-supporting, even before the final fastening elements are installed.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved skylight wherein air infiltration is minimized and wherein an excellent drainage system is provided for removing condensation from the glazing panels and water leakage from the frames.